


S.C.B. Pls

by AXAM



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, pray the gay away, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXAM/pseuds/AXAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe tries to drown out her feelings alcohol at Marinette and Adrien's engagement party.  Little does she know that it will lead to her making a mistake that she will regret extremely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I'm not very good at writing summaries so if you have a suggestion for a better one pls leave it in the comments ;))) i'd really love that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.C.B. Pls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fan fic so I'm hoping you all enjoy it!!! I have no idea who is gonna be end game so yet so you all will be surprised along with me! :)

_Fuck_

 

Chloe took a shot.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

 

She took another two shots.

 

_Fuuuuuuuck._

 

By the time she had her sixth shot she was hammered.  She wasn’t even a very good drinker to begin with and she had already given up on being sober two drinks ago. She just didn’t get it.  Why? Why was it him. She glance across the room to where Marinette and Adrien happily greeting people.  Marinette looked drop dead gorgeous, her long midnight blue hair falling slightly above her waist, her long green dress bringing out her deep blue eyes.  Chloe glanced at Adrien, he okay but gosh Marinette looked stunning.  Everything about her was was perfect, her bright eyes, her cute freckles, her sexy curvy, her kind of dorky laugh, her being slightly clumsy but so smart and independent at the same time.  How could someone so perfect actually exist and what were the chances that Chloe Bourgeois would actually meet them and spend so much time with them (though they probably didn’t enjoy most of it).  But it’s not like any of that mattered anymore.  Now Marinette, the most amazing beautiful person in the world, was getting married and it wasn’t to Chloe.  No, she getting married to Adrien Agreste, Chloe’s “ _highschool crush”._ It’s not like she actually liked him though, she just acted like that to keep him away from Marinette.

She glared at Adrien trying to get him to take a hint ‘ _Hey you! Yes you! Yeah the one with an ugly yellow mop on their head! Yup I’m talk to you. Go. Leave. Shooooooo. Can’t you tell you 3rd wheeling here?! I mean okay maybe I’m the one who is third wheeling since she is gonna be your wife and all but still!!! You get her for the rest of your life so just let me these couple of moments with her! It’s not like I’m gonna steal her or anything, though I really want, but I can’t because:_

_One- She hates me and has for a while so it doesn’t seem like that’s changing anytime soon_

_And two- She’s straight or at least claims to be although I highly doubt that she is. She probably at least bi because let’s face it everyone in this world is slightly gay. But anyways leeeeeeaaaaaaaaaave!!!!!!!! You are not wanted here!!!! It’s not like if you leave for a couple seconds we are gonna run away live in my dad’s mansion and have a thousand adopted children, although that would be very nice. Soooooooo LEAVE!!!’_

 

Adrien seemed to finally take a hint because he left say “I’m going to get a drink” even though he was still holding a half full glass wine. _‘Hhhhhhhmmmmmm’_ Chloe laughed to herself _‘I guess he still is really just a pussy’_.  Her eyes slowly and nervously went back to the blue haired girl.  Mari began look even more uncomfortable is that was even possible.  Chloe feeling the awkward tension began to try to make small talk because although she was hammered she could do at least that much.

 

“So are you excited?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m kind of overwhelmed by it all since it’s all happening at once but it’s also really thrilling” She gave Chloe an awkward smile while scratching the back of her neck.  It was, Chloe noticed, the pose that she used to do in high school when was trying to not embarrass herself in front of the Agreste kid. Chloe smiled to herself ‘Gosh how could she so adorable even when she had no idea what she was doing?’.

 

“That sound great!” She tried to respond enthusiastically but the look looks down at the ground. “I’m actually kind of jealous of you guys getting married and all”

 

“Oh yeah” Mari laugh. Chloe feels like she’s heard what heaven would sound like if she actually ever got there (she highly doubted that she would since she’s been a complete bitch for most of her life so far). “I’m sorry for stealing your high school sweetheart. Ha ha”

 

“It’s not you I’m jealous of, it’s him” The blonde muttered under her breath, still looking at the ground.

 

“Hmm? Wait what did you say? Sorry I couldn’t hear you.”

 

Chloe looked up with a determined expression on her face. “I said I’m not jealous you I’m jealous of him because he gets to marry you” _‘gosh what I’m saying? It must be the alcohol talking’_

 

Mari laughs again “Gosh Chloe your sense humor has really gotten a lot better since high school”

 

Chloe feels the alcohol rush to her head, she wasn’t thinking properly.  She should just play it off as a joke but noooooo she has to continue to be stupid until everyone realizes what an idiot she is.  She looks the beautiful girl in the eye “I’m not kidding I really am”

 

“Suuuuure Chloe” Mari was still laughing, wiping away tears the came from laughing too hard.  She looked way more relaxed compared to when they had first started to talk.

 

“Really I’m not kidding. Want me to prove it?”

 

“Hm? Sure” Mari had a slightly amused look on her face, like she was looking forward to seeing what Chloe was going to do next.

 

_‘Fuck I’m definitely hammered, there is no way I would this sober’_

 

She grabbed the blue hair girl by her waist bring her into a deep kiss.  Her long hair brushing the blonde’s face.  Gosh her lip were so soft and warm, her waist fit perfectly in Chloe’s arms, their eyelashes brushing against each other tickled a bit but it made the moment perfect.  Nothing else mattered, she couldn’t feel, see, or hear anything that wasn’t Marinette because Marinette was the only thing that mattered at that moment.  She was in Mari’s arms and Mari was in hers, nothing could have made her feel better.  The moment was perfect, except the fact that she was kissing a woman who was about to get married to someone who wasn’t her and that woman probably wasn’t enjoying the kiss as much as she was because this beautiful woman was probably straight and also has hated her the past couple years and with good reason.

 

Chloe quickly pulled out of the kiss, her face crimson.  She looked at the dazed girl in front of and turn to see a shocked man staring at them with a broken glass of wine at his feet.  The expression on Adrien’s face basically summed up all of Chloe’s emotion at the moment.  She turned back to Marinette.

 

“I’m so sorry” She wanted to empathise how sorry she was more but she had to get out of there.  She turned around and ran brushing past Adrien and grabbing Sabrina.  Chloe leaned on the freckled girl’s shoulder and whispered in her ear “Sabrina you’ve got to drive me home, I’m really drunk right now so I can’t drive right now so you need to drive me.”

 

“What?!” The ginger whispered back. “But I’m talking to Nathaniel right now it’s rude to just randomly leave”

 

“Come on please I have something to do early tomorrow” Chloe gave her a pleading look which she rarely used except in desperate times.

 

Sabrina frown “Tomorrow is Saturday never do anything but sleep in on Saturdays”

 

“I know but there was a change in my plans.  Please Sebby just help me out this one time” Chloe looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.  Sabrina winced, Chloe knew that with a combination of her puppy-dog eyes and her using Sabrina’s nickname, Sabrina couldn’t say no.

 

Sabrina sighed “Fine just wait a sec” then she turned to her redheaded friend “Sorry Nathaniel I have to go but I’ll text you later”

 

The redhead smoothly pushed his hand through his hair “Sure that’s fine I’ll text you later _Sebby_ ” He looked at Chloe and smirked.  Sabrina flushed and Chloe scowled.  During college Nathaniel began to get more confident which was good and all but it grew to the point of him being cocky, well at least in front of Chloe, he seemed to be a complete gentleman in front of everyone else.  He had become much more attractive though, he’s much taller and his body is much toner.  His bright red hair is shorter so you can see both of his amazing turquoise eyes, but it was still long enough for him to put it into a tiny ponytail.

 

“Come Sabrina lets go” Chloe grabs her arm and begins to drag her away while still glaring at Nathaniel.

  


**_____________________________________________________________________________**

  


Marinette was in a daze.  She could still feel Chloe’s hot lips against her own, her warm soft hands on her back, her eyelashes brushing her cheek, their noses brushing as they pulled apart.  She remembered how hard Chloe blushed as she apologized for kissing her.  She felt each part of skin that Chloe touched burn, but not in a painful way, in more of a sweet way.  It was similar to the way her mouth burning when she chewed on a piece of mint gum.

 

Mari glanced at Adrien, yeah the kiss felt good but that was mainly because Chloe was a good kisser, humans are suckers for pleasure and Marinette was very human.  So yes it was a good kiss but it wasn’t perfect like the ones she had with Adrien and he knew that too.  Well not the part about Chloe being a good kisser but yeah Adrien is the only one for Mari and Mari is the only one for Adrien and they both knew it.  That’s how it’s gonna stay now and forever.

 

Mari put her head on Adrien’s shoulder.  She looked up at him “I really love you, ya know”.

 

He looked down at her and kisses her on the forehead. “Yeah I know I really love you too” He replies sweetly.

 

She slowly puts her hands on his face bringing it closer to her own.  She closes her eyes as their lips touch and everything in the world feels perfect. _‘Ah yes this is how a kiss is supposed to feel’._

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeey so I hope you enjoyed that!! If you did pls leave kudos and comments!!! Comments make me very happy!!! :))) If you have any suggestions, questions or complaints or anything you can also leave those in the comments :) thx for reading :) I hope you continue to read this in the future!!!! :))) (I like smilely faces a lot as u can probably tell lol)


End file.
